Pandora Invasion Arc
by RaizerHayato
Summary: First chapter of my series based off the events in Borderlands 2 and onward
1. Chapter 1

My first installment of a Borderlands series I plan to create based off the plot and characters developed by Gearbox in the credit for refernced material, characters and such goes to them.

***Spoiler Alert***

Jailer Invasion Arc...

Axton rose from his bunk in the Crimson Raider HQ and walked out to the balcony overlooking the center of town. He leaned up against the wall and gazed out at the view. He let out a long sigh at the sight of the citizens of Sanctuary all going about their normal lives.

"Seems like such a quiet place now..." He said to himself

Axton knew however that even though the fight was over they still had a long road ahead of them. Ever since the Vault Hunters brought down Jack it seems things on Pandora finally calmed down. Of course there was the usual bandit attack here and there but nothing that could really compare to recent events. All in all in the end all their fighting had paid off but now there wasnt really anything to look forward to. No big battle to had and nobody needed killing. No one important at least...

"Heh, I guess Brick and Salvador really did have the right idea!" Axton laughed

Brick and Salvador had quickly grown bored to tears at the lack of action. They had decided to get a head start on the other vaults located on other worlds. Leaving the rest of their friends to manage the restoration effort.

Axton's relaxing daydream was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of a group of people approaching from the staircase. Maya walked up along with Lilith and Mordercai.

"Hey whatcha doin up here? We were all down at Moxxi's having a good time!" asked Mordercai

Axton turned and leaned his back up against the hard concrete wall with his arms folded.

"Isnt it kind of early to be having a 'good time'?" He asked with a smirk on his face

"All we had was some pizza. Nothing else." Maya stated

"NOT ME! Pizza aint no good unless you chase it with some good ol' rakk ale" Mordercai said jokingly shaking his canteen so everyone could hear the liqour sloshing.

Everyone couldnt help but laugh.

"Ah so whats the plan for today Lilith?" Axton asked

"Well..." Lilith said making her way over to the map.

"Today we all have something on our plates for once. Ive got Mordecai and Zero heading over to Opportunity to oversee some development of the residential sector."

"Should be fun." Mordercai said sarcastically. Lilith just gave him a look telling him to suck it up...he did

"Where is Zero anyway?" Asked Maya

"He's already making his way there as we speak. You how he gets when he's b0red" said Lilith

Everyone just shook their heads in agreement.

"Besides that: Axton, I want you and Krieg to go and ensure our plan to occupy the Buzzard school over in The Dust goes off without too much resistance from the local bandit population." Lilith said with a serious tone.

"Right, so kill everyone that gets in our way?" Axton said with a grin on his face.

"Thats why you got Krieg going with you." Lilith said in a more humorous tone

"Yeah, this outta be interesting." Axton said as he walked out of the room while yelling for Krieg

"As for you Maya, you're going to accompany me on a rather important mission." Lilith said staring Maya in the eyes

"Whats the mission?" Maya said a bit frightened by Lilith's change of demeanor

"I cant say here. Ill tell you along the way to the Eridium Blight. C'mon" Lilith said gesturing her to follow.

"Thats always soothing." Maya said as she shook her head and followed behind her Siren sister as they made their way to the fast travel station.

Mordecai had echo'd ahead to ask Zer0 where he was. Despite the fact that Lilith told them she wanted them in Opportunity, Zer0 had set up a position more along the out skirts of The Highlands atop a rock formation overlooking the Hyperion bridge leading to opportunity. When Mordecai arrived at his position he found Zer0 laid out on his stomach with multiple types of sniper rifles set around him.

"Nice set-up you got here amigo." Mordecai said approaching him

Zer0 just stared down the sights of the sniper he was holding

"You realize Lilith wanted us actually INSIDE the city right?" Mordecai said slightly irritated that Zer0 had gone out and did his own thing again.

Zer0 looked up at mordecai from his sights.

"The Siren's orders were clear. I, however am...worried" he said using his signature cold tone.

Mordecai didn't like the sound of that

"Worried? Since when does a stone cold assassin get worried?" he asked

Zer0 gestured for Mordecai to lay next to him.

"Hey I don't like that amigo." Mordecai said jokingly

"Your jokes are un-amusing Hunter. Now is the time for discretion" Zer0 scolded coldly

Feeling like a child now, Mordecai laid next to Zer0. He handed him one of the rifles to look into. Mordecai aimed down the sight in the direction Zer0 was.

"Alright so what are we looking at and whats got you all moody?" asked Mordecai

"Straight ahead. Exiting from Overlook." Zer0 pointed out

Mordecai looked towards the now abandoned city. He saw a flood of troops he didnt recognize leaving overlook. They were heavily armed with seemingly mid to long range weapons. All ones he didnt recognize either.

"What the hell? Who the Hell are they?" Mordecai asked with rising emotions

"Unknown, but it looks like theyre planning an ambush..." replied Zer0

"An ambush? On who? And how do you know?" Mordecai asked confused

"Their armament consists of a weaponry that gives them the edge in long range combat. Using the element of surprise from the proper position-"

"Its easy pickin's for them.." Mordecai interrupted

Zer0 nodded in agreement. Struck by Zer0's theory Mordecai becomes slightly frantic.

"Okay, well who do think they're after? Can't be bandits." Mordecai speculates

"No, not bandits. You could surprise Bandits with an army of Deathtraps heading straight for them." Zer0s humorous side shined a litle at that moment

"I believe they're after Opportunity..." Zer0 said in a cold calculating tone

Mordecai was shocked but not surprised. There wasn't anything worth attacking in the Highlands besides the Wildlife preserve and Opportunity and Opportunity being the more valuable target of the two.

"Whoa there Amigo. Who would be crazy enough to attack now. Hyperion ain't exactly a downed dog right now. Not to mention these guys would have to storm the bridge to get there."

Zer0 looked away from the sights and at Mordecai.

"You forget this is the ambush squad." He replied

Mordecai looked back at Zer0.

"Then where else would they attack from. Opprotunity is a damn near fortress surrounded by water. Theres no other way but the bridge."

"Have you forgotten already?" Asked Zer0

Mordecai tilted his head in confusion. Zer0 looked back down his sights and continued surveying the force. He slowly let go of the front grip of the rifle and pointed up towards the sky. Mordecai looked up and was confused even further until he finally realized Zer0's hint.

"No way..." Mordecai said with fear in his voice

Meanwhile in the city itself a huge celebration was being held. Jack's once Pleasure Palace had been reformed mid-construction to become the new HQ of the Crimson raiders. The entire city attended the event in honor of the Vault Hunters victory over Jack. Amongst them was a mercenary named Archer who had been hired by Hyperion law enforcement to assist in providing proper security measures. He had a youthful look to him. His hair was a dark brown color, almost black in appearance while his eyes were green with a slightly blue hue. He was also very clean shaven despite his separation from Atlas. He wore khaki colored pants with straps that held his extra ammo going across with thigh and a black cargo jacket with "Atlas" imprinted in white on the upper portion of the sleeve underneath the jacket was a simple black shirt. His boots had a weathered black appearance and his back was his backpack that supported his wide arsenal of equipment.

He was renowned on the planet of Pandora for his past service with the Atlas corporation under the Crimson Lance. He was considered one of the most lethal members of the Lance until he separated from them during their departure from Pandora. He was also their youngest member at the age of 22 with skills that topped even some of their oldest veterans.

Archer had been placed to guard the front entrance of the lobby. when the doors slid open a young redhead girl with pigtails passed him.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked

She kept walking until he put his hand out to stop her.

"Sorry this is for Crimson Raider personnel only."

Her face turned into a frown.

"Whaddya mean Crimson personnel only? I AM CRIMSON PERSONNEL YOU NOOB!" she yelled as she stomped her foot

Archer couldnt help but laugh at her childish behavior and use of the word "noob"

"Listen, why dont you just head on back to the celebration outside? A young girl like you shouldnt bee wandering around a military HQ."

She threw his hand off her shoulder and walked away from him steaming with anger. Archer immediately ran after her. She quickly turned around and a light shined from her hand. In an instant a huge floating metal robot with insanely long claws stood in front of him.

"Don't mess with me doorman." She said with a smirk

Archer was just about to raise his gun at the robot but was stopped midway. it was Lieutenant Jessup: his commander for the event. Jessup had been a private during Jacks reign of terror but was promoted shortly after for the crucial part he played in the evacuation of Sanctuary.

"Easy Archer. You're good with a gun but she isn't the one you wanna get into a tussle with." Jessup said as he looked up at the robot.

"Eh.. The same could be said for her robot." He said with a nervous tone as they walked around it.

'Gaige! So glad you could make it! At least one of the vault hunters was able to show up to the grand opening." Jessup said holding out his hand to the girl.

The young girl shook his hand with a smile on her face.

"You know I wouldnt miss this. Me and Deathtrap just enjoy being fashionably late." She replied

"Better late then never." Jessup replied back

He grabbed hold of Archer by his shoulder and pulled him over to them.

"Gaige I'd like you to meet Archer and old friend of mine before I even arrived on Pandora. He's a mercenary with quite the record." he paused for a second

"And age to boot" he said nudging Archer's arm

Archer took another step towards Jessup.

"Sorry about that misunderstanding earlier. You're just so young to be a Vault Hunter!" Archer said with astonishment

Gaige's head was all big from the compliment now.

"Eh don't worry about it merc. I know my skills are just too good to believe." She said rotating her arm above her head

Archer laughed

"Jeez, she doesn't look much older than me and yet she's a Crimson Raider? A Vault Hunter no less?" he thought in amazement.

"So Jessup, wanna come with me to check the place out?" Gaige asked

"Sorry Gaige but I got work to do. Im not just in charge of guarding the door to the HQ in Sanctuary anymore!" He said with a laugh

"Why not take Archer here with you? Its time for his break anyway." Jessup added

Archer looked at Jessup to see a tiny smile forming on his face.

'Yeah why not? C'mon merc, you're with me." she said signaling him to follow her.

Archer followed behind her and Jessup went back outside. When he stepped outside and saw the celebration still going he couldn't help but notice a man standing off to the side. His hair was short cut and jet black while his skin was somewhere between pale and light. He wore a long black trench that he had buttoned up over a white shirt and tie along with black slacks and dress shoes. He was talking into a transciever until he finally stopped, looked directly at Jessup with a grin on his face and skulked off down the staurcase he was standing next to.

"Who the Hell was that clown?" Jessup said with a suspicious tone

Meanwhile back inside the Crimson Raider building Arher and Gaige were touring the top floor which was the observation deck. From there they could see the entire skyline of Opportunity. Gaige looked out over the horizon.

"Looks so much better without Jack's bitch face everywhere." She said with with a smile

Archer stood behind her with so much questions he wanted to ask.

"So how long have you been a vault hunter?" He asked abruptly

Gaige turned around to face him with her back leaned against the glass.

"Around one and a half years nows. Feels shorter than that though y'know? i got into it right in the middle of high school after I left home." she answered

"What made you wanna become a Vault Hunter? I don't imagine thats a job they talk about at a high school career fair in high school." Archer asked with curiosity

"Well nothing did really. I had to ditch the planet I lived on cause of..well.. an accident haha" Gaige said nervously scratching the back of her head

Archer opened his mouth to ask what happened but Gaige quickly cut him off telling him not to ask.

"Jessup said you're a mercenary with a good record. Whats he mean by that? Did you like, kill a gigantic monster or something?" Gaige asked now interrogating Archer

"I was with the Crimson Lance before Atlas up and left Pandora. I was the youngest ever member to join the lance. I even outdid some of the vets while I served with them." Archer said letting his cocky side out.

"Eh I guess thats pretty cool too. Im The youngest Vault Hunter amongst the Crimson Raiders AND the most badass too. I guess we both hold a bit of a record huh?" Gaige replied back trying to one-up him

"You're the youngest Vault Hunter, Im the youngest Crimson Lancemen. Its like were meant to be together." Archer said in the same cocky tone but as a joke

"Sorry there bud but I already got someone in my life." Gaige said laughing as Deathtrap floated over

"It was a joke there big guy..." Archer said backing down some

Archer went on to ask Gaige about their fight against handsome Jack. They talked for a little while until Archer's break was over.

"Hm time for me to get back to guarding the door. You gonna meet back up with Jessup then?" Archer said making his way to the elevator.

"Yeah I should. Seems like everyones out doing missions while were both stuck here. Im sure he'll be over joyed by my presence." Gaige said

Archer and Gaige made their way back down to the front entrance where they found Jessup escorting a man dressed from head to toe in black.

"Whats going on here? Whose this schmuck?" Asked Gaige referring to the man in custody

Jessup dragged him over to them

"I noticed him communicating to someone on an echo transmitter. When I asked him why he was acting so suspicious all he had to say was that judgment is about to be passed." explained Jessup

"Whats he mean judgment is about to be passed? Is he some kind of lunatic?"

At that very second the sound of what seemed like an explosion went off outside. the three Raiders looked at each other and quickly ran outside, dragging along the prisoner.

When they got outside they saw that the celebration had stopped and everyone was looking around for the sound as well. Archer grabbed the man in black by his shirt and pinned him against the wall of the building.

"Whats going on here? Do you know what that sound was?" Archer said in a loud voice

The man looked Archer in the eyes and then peered up into the sky.

"Parties over..." he replied

All of a sudden huge drop pods came raining down from the sky. Jessup pulled out his echo device and started yelling into it.

"RAIDERS! WERE UNDER ATTACK! WERE UNDER ATTA-"

Before jessup could continue a massive mortar round struck the center of the courtyard knocking him, Archer, and gaige out cold...

This was the first part to this arc. Mainly was to just set up a bit of the plot and introduce almost half of the characters I plan to use. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this and are satisfied with the length. I wanted to do as much as I could with this chapter without going on into the next event after. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND THOUGHTS ABOUT THE CHAPTER!

~ Sincerely

RaizerHayato,Purveyor of the Fine Arts


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second installment of the Invasion Arc. I know I just uploaded the first part yesterday but I found myself with a lot of free time today so I decided to work on it some more. Let me know what you guys think

***Caution***

This chapter is rather long. I suggest you find a comfortable place to read this haha

Jailer Invasion Arc Pt. 2

Archer can hear the muffled sounds of gunfire as he lazily opens his eyelids. He fully awakens to Jessup dragging him by his collar as Gaige runs beside them firing off bursts of rounds at their rear. Jessup notices Archer is conscious again and lifts him to his feet. He's groggy and a bit unbalanced at first but clears up as Jessup shoves a rifle into his chest.

"We need to get ourselves and these civilians the Hell out of Opportunity! Were under attack by a military I've never seen before!" Jessup yelled over the sounds of gun fire.

Archer looked back from the direction he was being dragged and off in the distance he could see soldiers clad in white armor from head to toe chasing after them between the buildings. His eyes widened and within seconds loaded his rifle and they all took off running.

"Where's the civilians were escorting?" He asked Jessup

Jessup looked back over his shoulder at Archer

"They're up ahead with the other group of Raiders that survived the initial attack. Were maintaining the rear while they clear the way!" Jessup said as the three of them ran to catch up.

Laser beams flew past their heads and collided with surfaces all around them as they retreated towards the Opportunity bridge. Every so often the three of them would stop to dwindle their pursuers numbers a bit. Firing at large groups and when they were forced through a choke point.

"Theres too many still following us! Were getting closer and closer to the bridge! If they're this hot on our asses when we get there we'll be easy targets for them!" Gaige pointed out

"Shes right! We need to figure out a way to stall them so we can get the bulk of the group across the bridge!" Jessup yelled in agreement

Archer thought for a few seconds as they finally caught back up to the main group. Finally an idea hit him. It was a plan, not a great one but it'd have to do.

"I got an idea. Gaige, I need you on that bridge before the rest of us get there!" He ordered

"Got it! Lets got DT!" She summoned Deathtrap and jumped on his back.

"Yeehaw!" The hulking robot shot forward far ahead of everyone with Gaige clinging to his head

Archer immediately stopped running and started rummaging through his pack. He shuffled from item to item until he pulled out a metallic cube the size of his hand.

Jessup looked at him with disappointment in his eyes

"You still carry around that dinosaur?" He asked referring to the cube

"You're damn right I do!" He said as he swung his backpack back on

"These guys will cut through that thing in seconds with the heat they're packing!" Jessup yelled with hesitation in his voice

"Not this one..." Archer replied with a cool tone

He placed the cube on the ground. The cube had dots painted on it similar to a dice. He flipped it around till the picture of a snake's eye faced up. He pressed down on its pupil and it digi-structed into a dome like turret with a whole in the center to house an operator.

"Don't be stupid! If you stay here you wont make it out alive!" Jessup said trying to talk some sense into Archer

"Dont worry! Thats why I brought this with me!" Archer answered back while holding up a metal heart-shaped chip to Jessup's face

"What the Hell is that thing? You're good luck charm?" asked Jessup

"Not even close." Archer answered with a smirk

He tossed the heart into the center of the turret and a blue light glowed from within the pit. When the light faded a robotic looking woman emerged from the hole.

"Greetings Archer." She said in the voice of a female generated by machine.

"Execute order 19-34, code named..." Archer paused as he looked back at Jessup with a confident smirk while the two machines started to digi-struct again.

"Bonnie & Clyde!" he yelled at the machine

The two robots reappeared again but in a different form. The humanoid Robot now wore a fedora and the turret had gone from having two barrels in the front to barrels that resembled that of a tommy gun's jutting out from all sides. It also took on a sleek black paint job.

"Give em Hell for me Bonnie!" He yelled as he and Jessup took off running again.

"You got it Archie." Bonnie said as she and Clyde cloaked themselves.

"What on Earth was that contraption? That doesnt look like the model I remember you using!" Jessup yelled

"I had some friends of mine off planet give it a few upgrades!" Archer laughed

The robotic duo was now completely cloaked and invisible to the nearing soldiers. When the first soldier passed by Bonnie quickly yelled out

"SURPRISE! SURPRISE! BITCHES!"

They're cloak dropped and a hailstorm of bullets sprayed in every angle. Soldiers in every direction hit the ground like wet towels. Bonnie turned a wheel inside of Clyde and the turret began spinning furiously while still firing from all barrels. Bonnie laughed an insane robotic laugh that made her seem almost human.

"I got you now you damn dirty rats!" Bonnie cried

Jessup and Archer still running were watching the whole thing.

"Jesus christ! Of all the things to be more psychotic than you Im amazed it was a robot." he yelled out

"Tha's why I love er!" Archer replied followed by a hearty laugh

Jessup shook his head and when he turned his head back forward he could see the bridge not too far away. At that moment Gaige's voice came from Jessup's echo device.

"HEY! I can see you guys from the bridge! So whats the plan?" She asked

Archer took the communicator from Jessup.

"Gaige, can you generate some kind of force field with that robotic beast of yours?" he asked into the echo

"HE'S NOT A BEAST AND YES I CAN! Not a real strong one though." She yelled irritated by Archer's use of the word "beast" to describe Deathtrap.

Archer looked back and saw Bonnie take several shots to the chest. Her head slumped forward and Clyde stopped firing.

"Alright pigs... you win" Bonnie said quietly

She stayed slumped over until another large group passed by her. All of a sudden she sprang back to life and grabbed one soldier by the neck.

"BUT YOU AIN'T TAKIN ME TO THE BIG HOUSE ALIVE!" She bellowed

Blue sparks emitted from her and a massive explosion swallowed up everyone around her.

"Das my girl..." Archer said gazing in admiration at the destruction

"HELLOOOOO? Gaige to ARCHER? Come in DUMBASS BEFORE WE DIE!" Gaige yelled over the echo

"Alright its simple. I want you to put up a barrier while we all pass over the bridge. In the meantime I'll set up some explosives." Archer explained

"You're gonna blow the bridge?" Gaige sounded surprised

"Damn right I am!" Archer yelled with confidence.

'Sweet! This is gonna be AWESOME!" Gaige sang with excitement

Archer and Jessup arrived at the foot of the bridge to find Gaige and Deathtrap shielded behind a barrier of blue light emitting from Deathtraps chest.

"Did everyone pass through already?" Jessup gasped to catch his breath/

"Everyones on the other side already. Were all clear!" Gaige said while cocking a salute

"Perfect!" Archer said has he kneeled down and started rummaging through his bag again.

Shots collided with the shield and coming up in the distance were the enemy troops again. They fired round after round at the shield in what was an endless barrage of laser beams.

"Could you be any slower? Hurry up and arm that damn bomb already Mr. Youngest Crimson Lancemen!" Gaige said mocking Archer's claims before

Archer glared at her before he punched in the final command and set the proximity range.

"Done! Lets move before they get too close!" Archer said as he took off running towards the other end of the bridge.

They ran a good distance before Archer stopped them.

"Alright, this is far enough. Not lets watch the fireworks shall we?" Archer said with a triumphant smile

Soldiers were about 20 feet away from where the bomb was placed. As they drew closer to the trap the anticipation rose to excruciating levels in Archer.

"This outta be good, they don't suspect a thing." Archer said mocking Gaige

"Whatever skaglicker. This better work..." Gaige said pouting with her arms folded

The anticipation had hit its peak until the first soldier passed right by the bomb. Then another, and another, and another.

"What? Wheres the damn explosion!?" Jessup yelled into Archer's ear

One soldier stopped and kicked the bomb off the bridge. The trio started sprinting to the end of the bridge once more.

"What the Hell happened back there?" Gaige said shoving Archer

He though back to the moment he was setting up the bomb.

"Eh no I did that right. All the specs were input correctly. Nothing was wrong with the bomb itself. All thats left is-" He fell silent and looked at Gaige

"Hey, you didnt happen to see a small little pin with a plug at the end laying around did you?" He asked in a worried voice

"What? Yeah, you put one in your mouth to hold when you laid the bomb on the ground and thats the last I saw of it." Gaige fell silent too as Jessup stared at Archer with murder in his eyes

Archer looked down at his stomach and wrapped his hands around his midsection with a grimace forming on his face.

"This is gonna suck bandit-ass if we survive.."

Gaige let out a groan of irritation as she swung her metal fist for Archer's face; missing by just a hair.

"Don't get mad at me! I under some serious pressure!" Archer said trying to defend himself

"You moron!" Gaige yelled as she slid to a halt and turned to face the oncoming force. With a wave of her hand she summoned Deathtrap once more.

"Leave the bridge to me..."

She took a few steps towards the company of troops heading straight for them.

"Alright Death, you remember that move we practiced over in the Southern Shelf a few days back?" She asked

Deathtrap let out a robotic groan.

"Then its time to put it to good use." she said with a fierce look in her eyes

Deathtrap began forming an orb of yellow energy from his chest. It slowly grew to about the size of a volleyball when the stream of light from Deathtraps chest cut off. He grasped the orb in his hand and it imbued itself within it. It caused his hand to vibrate violently with a yellow aura around it.

"We should start running." Gaige said as she pushed Jessup and Archer away from Deathtrap

"Is he gonna be alright?" Jessup asked, hesitant to leave Deathtrap behind

"Don't worry about him. We just need to really pick up the pace." She giggled with a grin on her face.

Once they cleared the bridge Gaige turned around along with with Archer and Jessup to see deathtrap slowing the enemies advance with a laser beam of his own.

"ALRIGHT DT! GIVE EM A TASTE OF YOUR MEGATON FIST!" She yelled with a hand cupped around her mouth and the other forming a thumbs up in the air.

Deathtrap ceased his beam and let them approach. They fired at Death but Gaige had given him a copy of her shield when she summoned him. The white mess of troops had advanced far enough...

Deathtrap let out a long robotic wail and Gaige from all the way behind screamed cheerfully at the top of her lungs-

"MEGATON FIIIIIST!"

Deathtrap slammed his fist into the bridge causing it to erupt with a gargantuan explosion that sent plumes of flame through the air and powerful shocks waves through the bridge itself. The bridge shook violently beneath the three Raider's feet and in the distance all you could see behind the cloud of smoke and dust was debris rain from the sky and white figures flying out over the edge. When the it had all settled there was a 50 foot chasm in front of Deathtrap where there used to be solid ground.

Deathtrap glided back over to Gaige and receded back into the palm of her hand.

"Thats how you blow a bridge." She said as she skipped past the awestruck Archer whose mouth hung wide open.

"By the way..." She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward to stick her tongue out at Archer

"Dont call my DT a beast again. Got it?" She said before she skipped past him

...

"Holy skaglicks..That was the most badass thing Ive ever seen in the history of baddass things I've ever saw.." Archer said still distraught

Jessup put his hand on Archer's shoulder

"Remember when I stopped you from fighting her with nothing but an assault rifle?" he asked smirking

"I think Im in love." Archer quickly replied

"Good luck with that..." Jessup said as he left to catch up to Gaige

Jessup and Archer caught back up to Gaige who had gone quite a distance. Archer ran up beside Gaige

"Hey what was that just now?" he asked frantically

"Just a little something me and DT cooked up while we were bored one day." Gaige replied in a cocky tone

"What? But how?" Archer continued asking

"Well I got the idea of using the same theory behind Nova shields to generate a controllable explosion of energy. All I had to do was tweak DT's functionality to allow him to generate a nova shield rather than just a plain old shield."

Archer scratched his head confused.

"So all that from just the capability of one shield?" Archer said in disbelief

"Yes and no. I figured generating one shield would be lame to watch go off so I have DT generate thousands of microshields in what LOOKS like one stream of energy but is actually thousands. So its actually like having one thousand nova shields with a capacity of 1 going off all at once. this impact between DT's fist and the object is what sets the whole thing off. Its pretty simple actually." Gaige said nonchalantly.

"We practiced by blowing up icebergs! The reward was what you just witnessed and an entire extra foot of risen sea level!" Gaige squealed jumping with joy

Archer and Jessup just stared at the young engineer bewildered.

"This is the kind of crap I think of on a day to day basis guys. Get used to it sometime." She said with her head cocked and hands on her hips.

They passed around the rock formation that seperated them from the main group. When they came into view of everyone several Crimson raiders were dead on the ground while the other had barrels to their heads.

"Lieutenant! Get outta here! They can cloak!" yelled one Raider.

Before he could say anything else one of the White armored soldiers shot him through the head, leaving a charred hole in his face. Shrieks of terror came from all around.

From behind them, the trio felt a pair of hands grab each one of them and push them to the ground. Archer instinctively fought back by sweeping the legs of his attacker and knocking him over. He jumped to his feet and used the one holding Jessup down as a shield to block the blast of the soldier who shot the man before. The beam punctured the mans armor and left a red hot after burn in his back plate. Archer tossed him to the side and rolled forward to avoid the man's erratic shooting. He was about 3 feet from him when Archer pulled out a tediore pistol and lobbed it at his attacker. The blast wounded the white soldier and left him dazed. Archer charged him with full force but was blind sided by another soldier who had been off to the side. The soldier sat on top of him and stroked him across the face twice with the butt of his rifle. Archer was dazed and could be seen spitting up blood.

A group of other men started kicking him in his ribs. Archer looked to see Jessup in the same position. Two other men held Gaige's metal arm to prevent her from calling out Deathtrap. Archer was a bloody mess. He lay face up staring at the sky until the soldier he threw the tediore at stood over him. He loaded his gun and aimed it straight for Archer's head. Jessup closed his eyes and Gaige turns her head away to keep from watching the execution.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a few responses before I begin

amorgan6704: Yeah I was trying to just have some fun with that part but I think I ended up straying off and letting my imagination ran too wild. Hopefully this chapter makes more sense. I kept your review in mind while writing it.

Zimexus: I was worried about that. I was trying to find a way to make an author's note for this without it coming off as a new chapter but to avail. So I had to do it that way just so I could my request across.

Please as always enjoy this new installment of my tale. All credit for characters and areas of original Borderlands game goes to Gearbox.

**Pandora Invasion Arc Pt.3**

Archer's life flashed before his eyes as the man slowly took aim for his head. He didn't think for a second when he took this job he'd be placed in a situation like this. It was times like these that he regretted ever picking up a gun: for Atlas, for the lance, for anything. Strangely enough though, Archer wasn't afraid. He was just ashamed it had to end this way. Helplessly pinned down on his back without even the slightest fighting chance of surviving. Not to mention he was about to be executed in front of one of his oldest friends, Jessup. They would undoubtedly kill him afterward as well as Gaige. Archer prayed for a miracle.

"You got some moves..." The soldier said wiping a line of blood from his mouth

"You pissed me off one too many times already though!" Archer could see his hand squeeze the trigger of his revolver. The lights within the barrel glowed a light blue color. Meaning it was a shock revolver. No shields gonna save him from this one..

Just as the hammer was about to strike the gun a gunshot rang through the plain but something was wrong: the shot sounded too distant. Its like it came from miles away. The people of Opportunity shrieked in terror. Archer opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his executioner's head blown clean off. Blood sprayed everywhere and chunks of flesh littered the ground around them.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" the other men cried out in fear

They all rose their weapons looking for where the shot came from. Panicked and confused they all swung around erratically surveying the landscape.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" one of the men asked again

A breeze rolled by...

"Your fear is quenching/My blade aches to taste your blood/Fall victim to it."

Then came the sound of rushing foot steps...

One by one the men fell to the ground, some with with slash marks across their throats and other with their heads blown clean off much like the first. Each time one fell the others grew more fearful until finally the remaining two took off running. They looked back over their shoulders to see the corpse's of their comrades encircled around the people they once stood watch over.

They ran until one of the men collided with an unseen object.

"What the Hell? What are you doing? Get up!" the other cried

"I... CANT!" said the one on the ground

He slowly rose to his feet and in his neck you could see a small indentation. Light swirled around in front of him and slowly it began to darken starting from the man's neck. A long blue glowing blade manifested within the air with its tip pressed gently against the open portion of the man's armor in his throat. A hand appeared gripping the hilt and before long a tall, dark menacing figure stood before the two cowards.

"Why do you not fight?/Does your life hold no meaning?/Or does fear bind you?" the once cloaked man asked from behind a tinted black helmet. All he recieved for an answer was the whimpers of terror. He couldn't see their faces either but he knew that at that moment their faces were stricken with dread.

"Who are you?" The helpless soldier asked

"I go by the name of Zer0..." The mysterious man replied

"Zer0? We know about you! The Captain said you'd be out of the way! That you wouldn't be a problem!" The soldier said, sword still at this throat

Zer0's grip tightened and the soldier could feel could feel him exerting his pressure. He leaned his head in slightly and with the calmest of voices he said

"Im not a problem/I'm an answer to cowards/One who deals in death..."

Zer0 thrust the tip of his blade clear through the man's neck. He stepped in towards the inner portion of the soldiers leg and slashed across then downward, leaving the man's head hanging by half a neck. The soldier could feel the blood pouring out from his neck. The movement was so quick that he still had time to feel the pain and try to scream through the pool of blood in his mouth. All that could be heard was the spine tingling sound of gargling within his bloody white helmet.

The other soldier screamed and fled immediately with no concern for his comrade. Zer0 had absolutely no intention of leaving survivors. He reached into a pocket on his belt and pulled out 5 throwing knives, all razor sharp with a fine tip. He spun around and skillfully threw them at the back of the retreating man. All 5 knives struck and when the last one landed the man erupted into a swarming array of fire and acid. He thrashed violently trying to pull out the knives but dropped dead within seconds. The acid ate through his armor while the fire burnt him alive. Zer0 rose from the crouching stance he had taken when he threw the knives and walked toward the downed trio of heroes.

"All is safe now Gaige. Arise now from the ground please. It does not suit you." He said extending his hand to Gaige. She took hold of his hand and got to her feet.

"Gee Zer0 wasnt that going a little overboard?" She asked dusting herself off.

Zer0 tiled his head and displayed a "?" from his faceplate. ey stared at each other for a short while until Gaige busted out into a hysterical laugh.

"Oh man I cant do it! HAHA That was badass Zer0! The way you came out of nowhere and was all like Hiya!,Hiya!, "cowards suck", hiya!" Gaige said poorly mimicking Zer0's actions and voice from when he accused the men of being cowards.

A smile emitted from Zer0's face plate when from above came a loud voice

"HEY WHERES MY THANKS?"

Everybody looked up to the top of the massive rock pillar behind them. Mordecai was standing on the edge waving a hand at them with his sniper rifle slung onto his back. He jumped down and landed on the grass with a thump.

"Its not like Zer0 did all the work. He just had to be a show off at the end!" Mordecai said leering at Zer0

"You could've taken out the two who were running." Zer0 answered back with a heightened version of his usual voice

"Ever heard of a thing called RELOADING?" Mordecai pointed a finger in Zer0's face

Gaige had to step in and split the two apart before their argument got out of hand.

"It doesn't matter you two! The main thing is were all safe!" She said turning her head to look both of them in the face

"Uh thats great and all but can someone help my bloody ass up?"

Gaige had forgotten Archer was still laying on his back from the beating he was taking by the now deceased soldiers.

"Oh SNAP! I forgot, sorry Archie!" Gaige said running over to help him to his feet. She put her arm behind his head and let him grasp her forearm as he slowly pulled himself up. He clutched his side wincing from the pain of several broken ribs. The men's brutal kicks really took its toll.

"Whose this guy? He looks in bad shape..." Mordecai approached Archer with Zer0 by his side

"The name's Archer, Im a merc that was hired for extra security at the revealing of the new HQ." Archer held out his hand and Mordecai eagerly took it; impressed by the man's ability to have survived the evacuation.

"Im guessing you were the one we saw putting up the fight before we stepped in?" Zer0 asked

`"You're right!"

All heads turned to Jessup who had composed himself and now joined the group.

"And if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have made it out of Opportunity either!" Jessup laid his hand on Archer's shoulder giving him a smile filled with gratitude

"Not bad then. If you want we can get you patched up over in Sanctuary. I imagine Opportunity is still crawling with those pendejos.'' Mordecai said kicking the corpse of the dead enemy soldier. Archer let out a sigh of relief while his head slumped forward.

"That sounds almost as good as a drink does right now..." A weak smile spread across his mouth. Nobody could help but laugh, especially Mordecai who was jonesing for a drink too.

"Well you earned it amigo. Tell you what, lets go get you fixed up and then all your drinks are on me over at Moxxi's. Sound good?"

Archer raised his head back up to Mordecai

"Sounds good to me." Archer said with blooding still running down his face

"Let us venture then." Zer0 said making course for the nearest fast travel station.

_**MEANWHILE FAR OFF IN THE DUST...**_

"These bandits are going to make occupying the Buzzard Academy a real pain."

Axton stared through the lenses of a pair of binoculars closely performing recon on the bandit camp that encircled the old Buzzard Academy. He and the other Vault hunters had cleared it out some time ago but it seemed as though a new group moved in shortly after. Axton watched as the bandits engaged in their usual savage routine. There were quite a few of them but it wasn't a problem to Axton-

"THE SLAUGHTER WISHES TO BE UNCAGED SO IT MAY FROLIC IN THE CORPSE OF ROTTING BUTTS!"

or krieg...

Krieg thrashed about behind Axton throwing off his concentration. He dropped is binoculars and sprang up to his feet using his hands. He dusted himself off and turned to Krieg with his rifle slung behind his back.

"I say thats enough recon then. You're restless, and IM restless so how's about we get this show on the road?" Axton asked the eager Krieg

"FILL THEIR STOMACH'S WITH BULLETS! THE PUPPETEER HAS ARRIVED!"

Axton smirked and loaded his gun. He turned around to the camp and was about to give the order to charge until something caught his attention. On the great big rock they used as a ramp to enter the camp before he could see another figure running up it. It was too far for him to see without his binoculars so he quickly looked through them at the person making their way for the camp.

"Hold on Krieg! There's something going on." Axton said raising his hand

"ARE THEIR SKULLS RIPE AS COCONUTS YET?!"

Axton could see the figure clearly now. It was what looked like a man wearing a long brown duster and a wide brimmed cowboy esque hat of the same color. His pants looked like brown slacks but made of a thicker more durable material. Beneath his duster a simple black shirt dirtied from what was probably over use. What really threw Axton off though was the fact that the man was wearing a bandit mask. His was different though: the eyes glowed red instead of blue and instead of its usual white plain with brown markings his was red with black markings. The usual strap that secured the mask to bandits faces was also replaced with a cloth that fitted over his head and covered his entire skull. Probably more secure than just one measly strap.

"Whats he doing?" Axton asked to himself

The stranger ran full force to the edge of the rock and leaped off towards the camp.

"Whats he hell? He can't make that jump!" yelled axton

At that moment 2 cables launched from the sleeves of the stranger's duster and latched onto the outer fence of the camp. The cables began withdrawing back into their respective sleeves and he propelled himself over the fence and into the camp.

"What the..." Axton was even more confused after that. What the heck was that just now?

"Krieg lets go! We gotta find out who that was!" Axton yelled waving behind him to Krieg

"KILL, SLAUGHTER, REPEAT!" Krieg yelled chasing after Axton.

The two had managed to sneak their way in from an opening in the fence line. They had easily scaled the side of the camp and once they were in they could hear the sound of small arms fire and screaming.

"SOMEONE HAS BEGUN THE HARVEST BEFORE THE COOKIES WERE DONE!" Krieg yelled in to Axton's ear

"Yeah okay I heard it too alright?" He replied rubbing his ear

"C'mon, lets follow the ruckus!" Axton and krieg paced their way through the camp stepping over dead bodies.

"SOMETHING SMELLS GOOD; LIKE HATE!" Krieg yelled

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU BOZO! If you keep yelling someone's going to know were here...What does 'hate' even smell like?"

A bandit came soaring over their heads and crash landed on a far off tent. The two looked over to the other end of the camp where a group of bandits came running around from a corner. They fired weapons behind them and screamed in terror. Psychos were being flung from around the corner into structures.

"RUN! RUN DAMMIT!" A Bruiser yelled to all the smaller bandits

They could see Axton and Krieg standing there but paid no attention to them. They just kept on running screaming about how "he killed Steve!" and is after them. Krieg and Axton looked at each other in confusion.

As the bandits drew near Axton and Krieg readied themselves to take them on but just as they were about to clash a Raging Goliath crashed into a tent the same way the psycho had before and the man Axton had seen before came charging around the corner. When he saw the fleeing bandits he aimed his hands at the bruiser and a marauder; the two cables Axton saw him use before shot out and latched to the back of the two bandits. It reeled them in lifting them off their feet. A blue light shined from the man's sleeve and in his hands he digi-structed 2 heavy duty jakobs revolvers. The cable lured their heads right to the front of the barrels. The man looked them both in the face.

"If it took more than one shot..."

He fired and put two large holes in both their heads. The cables released their grip and the two now dead bandits dropped to his feet.

"You weren't using a Jakobs"

"Could ya move? You're in my way..." He spoke in a voice that reminded them of Zer0's. The electronic filtering making him sound slightly robotic. Axton and Krieg stepped out of his way and he proceeded to slaughter the remaining men. He stood over a mound of bodies that formed as he mercilessly killed them off by the pairs.

"STRIP THE FLESH!"

The man as well as Axton and Krieg all looked behind them to see an Ultimate Badass Psycho emerging from a tent.

"TIME TO POUND SOME FLESH!" The psycho charged and the two Vault Hunters leapt out of the way. The psycho was heading straight towards the mysterious stranger!

"Heh..." The stranger stood up straight unafraid of the psycho.

The psycho swung for the man's head and with cat like reflexes he leaned back to dodge the wide swing. The pipe just passed him when he shot his cable into the psycho's wrist impaling it. The cable reeled the psycho's hand into the stranger's grip. He snatched the pipe out of the behemoth's hand and detached the cable. With a quick precise movement he spun around and smashed the pipe into the side of the psychos head. It connected with a sickening crack as the psycho was knocked off his feet and onto his side. He tried getting up but his little weak arm couldn't muster the strength to lift his over-sized body. The man walked up beside the lying psycho, pipe still in his clutches.

"YOU CANT KILL ME! IM ALREADY DEAD TOMORROW!" The psycho yelled still struggling to get up.

Without another word the stranger lifted the pipe above his head and brought it down full force into the psychos skull again. It shattered into dozens of bloody bone chips. Axton and Krieg just stood in awe.

"THAT WAS A GOOD OL FASHIONED SLAP AND CRAP!" Krieg yelled in what probably was his idea of admiration.

The stranger walked over to the two. he dropped the pipe and stood before Axton.

"Not bad there bro. Pretty sick moves. You got a name?" Axton asked the man as he stared into the glowing eyes of his mask

"Sorry but I dont go around just telling anyone my name...BRO" The man said putting a lot of sarcastic emphasis on the word "bro".

"Why dont you tell me yours first?" He added

Krieg immediately interrupted

"YOU HAVE AN AWESOME BAD TOUCH!" He yelled mask to mask with the stranger

"Uh well this is Krieg. He's psychotic and lacks 99.99% of basic human brain activity, and Im Axton..the uh...the Commando!" Axton said pushing Krieg out of the way and striking a pose.

"Ah, couple of vault hunters huh? I heard about you two. Never seen ya faces but I heard your name being tossed around from time to guys do some good work" He put his hand out for a shake

"You can call me Jakal mate."

**I must apologize for uploading the authors note before on its own again. I hadn't fully finished this chapter and I didn't want to give anything away yet. Not to mention the first version was in major need of revision. Hopefully it turned out for the best with what I came up with here. Please leave reviews because I love reading them and hopefully you all can see the differences they make/made. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to come back for the next part.**

**~Sincerely**  
**RaizerHayato, Purveyor of the Fine Arts**


	4. Chapter 4

Maya and Lilith arrived at the Eridium Blight fast travel station. Lilith had told her before hand that she had an important mission planned out for the two of them to take care of. Beyond that Maya was completely left in the dark as to what exactly they were supposed to be doing.

"Hey Lilith, mind telling me what were doing here now? If you keep up this act Im going to start thinking you brought me here to kill me." Maya asked

Lilith had been looking at a map of their current area when she turned her head back at Maya. She shut off the map and spun on the ball of her foot to face Maya. Before she spoke she took a quick look around. It made her look like she was suspicious of the idea that someone was watching them. She walked toward Maya and stood less than a foot away. Leaned her head in she asked in a whisper

"You really wanna know?"

"Um YEAH. Why are you acting so weird today?" Maya replied a little taken off by Lilith's invasion of space

Lilith withdrew her head and stood upright with her arms crossed. A small triumphant smirk formed at the corner of her mouth.

"Ive got news for you, and its the most breaking news we've received since Jack kicked the bucket."

Maya raised her eyebrow intrigued. Any info Lilith passed onto them recently had been either updates on the restoration effort or meaningless news on Pandora that she herself didnt even care about. Maya just stared at Lilith intrigued.

"You ready for this one?" Lilith asked still smirking

"Hit me..." Maya grew impatient with each passing moment

"Ive caught word that another Siren landed on Pandora a few days back. Some of our Raiders have told me they've seen some suspicious activity here in the Eridum Blight. Activity that would suggest a Siren hiding out somewhere in the area."

Excitement struck Maya and she went into a frenzy within herself. Another Siren?! Thats the best news she's heard in months. Maybe now Lilith and Maya could learn even more about the Siren bloodline and their origins. Thats assuming this unknown woman even has any info to share... Still though, Maya was excited to hear of a new Siren to aid in their search for answers at the very least.

"Thats awesome! So you think she's here somewhere?" Maya asked now fully committed to the task

"Yep. Only one problem though..."

Maya cocked her head as a sign of needing some explanation

"Ive also heard that she may have been taken hostage by some bounty hunter already. A real tough looking one too by the sounds of it." Lilith added

Maya's heart sank a little. Did this mean she wasn't that powerful of a Siren? To be captured by a mere bounty hunter doesn't exactly fit a Siren's profile. Maya couldn't help but feel disappointed until the thought streaked across her mind-

"Wait so she could be dead!?"

Lilith gazed at the ground then returned her attention to Maya.

"Yes but theres also the chance that she's not sooooo i say we get moving and cut this chat here before we eat up anymore time."

Maya nodded in agreement and pulled out her favorite maliwan SMG.

"Lets get moving then..."

Maya and Lilith scoured the Eridum Blight together searching every waypoint Lilith had charted out as a possible hideout for their elusive Siren sister. It would've taken them hours to go from each point to the next on foot had they not made use of one of Scooter's vehicles. They had cleared 6 out 9 of the points when they came across a firefight at the old shack that Jack tried to pay Salvador to commit suicide off of.

"It looks like some bandits are trying to get to that shack. I think we might've found our Siren" Maya Pointed out to Lilith who was dismounting from the gunner seat.

"Should we wait it out or get in there?" Lilith asked shortly after

Maya studied the situation

"I say we get in there. No telling how bad the situation is." she answered as she began making her way towards the fight.

They rushed through the make shift camp site the bandits had set up near the ladder to the shack. When the fight was in sight again Maya and Lilith could finally see clearly what was going on. Bandits were rushing to try and get to the ladder that lead up to the secluded shack but were being cut down by seemingly never-ending gunfire from atop. Others who were smarter returned fire from behind cover but only served as a means of exposing themselves. There weren't a great amount of bandits but that was probably due to the gunner on the mountain.

"Uh you don't suppose thats our Siren up there do you?" Maya asked Lilith

"I can't tell. Whoever is firing is well concealed. I can't see where they are only that they're firing from the top of the ladder." Lilith explained

"Well I guess we could at least quicken the process." gun at the ready Maya gave Lilith a playful smile

"Right behind ya." said Lilith

The two women charged into the fray. They had caught the bandits by surprise as they approached from the side. Lilith fired off rounds from her corrosive SMG and watched as 2 psychos hit the dirt with acid eating away at their bodies. Maya quickly sprayed rounds at a group of marauders setting them ablaze. She watched as they ran about burning with an expression of satisfaction on her face. At this point 2 goliaths had noticed their presence and attacked them. Maya and Lilith had a lot of experience fighting the feeble-minded brutes so dispersing with them was a simple task. The two golaiths were easily dealt with along with the few remaining bandits.

"Whew... I guess were safe to go up there now." Lilith noted as she made her way up the ladder. After they climbed their way up Lilith and Maya called out for whoever had been firing rounds off.

"Hello?! Is there anyone here?!" Maya echoed. No response was heard

Lilith walked over to the lone shack that stood before them. the entire area was surprisingly silent considering the chaos that had just subsided. The closer Lilith drew to the shack though the more she thought she could hear the sounds of crying. Her footsteps crunched on the dirt and the tiny sounds of thumping accompanied the crying.

"is there someone in there?"

Lilith ducked her head inside and beneath a rickety table hid a little girl with long brown hair wearing a slightly dirty white dress. she was barefoot and her little feet was smudged with dirt. Her hands lay over her head as she quietly sobbed with her back turned towards Lilith.

"Are you okay? Why are you here?" Lilith reached out to touch her.

The girl had turned her head but quickly turned back away crying even more intensely.

"BORIS, HELP!" she cried

From behind her a massive hand snatched Lilith's entire forearm away from the girl. It squeezed the life out of her arm, forcing her to let go of her weapon to try and pry the burly hands strong fingers off. Lilith looked behind her to find the source of the hand. What she saw as an enormous shadowed figure standing beside her breathing heavily.

"You not lay finger on Ericka bandit bitch..." The voice of the shadow sounded full of rage

"Dammit..." Lilith said to herself in her head

The figure swung Lilith around hard and catapulted her out the door. Lilith landed heavily in the dirt with her arm feeling like rubber from the sudden yanking.

"Lilith! What the Hell was that?" Maya kneeled beside Lilith helping her up

"I think were in for a tough fight...:

With the darkness of the Shack still making it hard to see inside, two hands gripped the sides of the doorway and from it a monstrously large man emerged. He resembled brick with his body type. His features made his face look extremely tough. His beard grew into a goatee over his lip and his hair was shaped into a fauxhawk. His large body was covered in a fur-lined brown coat and he wore dark blue jeans with black boots. A large somewhat rusted hammer was strapped to his back. His dark brown eyes pierced through the two Sirens.

"NOBODY TOUCHES ERICKA!" He roared in a Russian accent as he charged the two Sirens.

Lilith and Maya turned to run but before they knew it the giant had them in his grasp. Their necks were tucked under his arms and he began to choke them with his bulging biceps. The two tried desperately to free themselves but he thrashed violently and swung them around like rag dolls. They couldn't even concentrate hard enough to use their powers. With their lives on the line Lilith quickly pulled out a sticky grenade and stuck it to the man's shoulder. Realizing the danger he quickly tossed them both aside and threw the grenade that was attached to him over the side of the cliff.

Lilith and Maya gasped for air as they got back on their feet. They turned to their attacker scowling while still trying to breath properly.

"You got some guts attacking us. Don't you know who we are?" Asked Maya

"Don't care! All I care about is Ericka!" The brute suddenly brandished his huge over sized war hammer. he carried it in his hands as though it were a baseball bat. He charged them again but this time he swung his hammer wildly.

Maya ducked under his first swing as Lilith circled around him. Maya knew Lilith had a plan by how she was positioning herself a safe distance away from the two of them. Lilith wasn't exactly one to run from a fight. She used the hand to hand training she received from Axton to distract the attacker until Lilith seemed ready to do whatever it was she was planning.

"Lilith! You wanna help me out sometime this year?" Maya's strikes were having absolutely no effect on the beast of a man. They were simply a means to annoy him into keeping him fixated on her.

Lilith stopped running when she hit the edge of the plateau. She couldn't go any further but this was far enough.

"Maya on count of 3 I want you to phaselock him!" Lilith instructed to Maya

"What are you planning?" She yelled back

"JUST DO IT!" Lilith quickly replied annoyed.

"1!" She counted

"2!"

Maya quickly ducked under the hammer swinging for her head and rolled to the side putting a few feet between her and the man. His own swing had thrown him off balance just enough to give Maya an extra second.

"3!" Lilith shouted

Maya's arm tattoo glowed bright blue and the behemoth lifted into the air as an orb of light trapped him mid suspension. He violently tried to break free but Maya's hold was proving to be stronger for the time being.

"This power?" The man thought to himself

"I can't hold him for long Lil! Hurry!" Maya yelled back to Lilith

"Alright! This outta be good!" Lilith said to herself

Lilith's tattoo's glowed as well and she vanished in a fiery explosion. The man's eyes widened in surprise. He spoke to himself in a hushed tone.

"These powers...these women..." After seeing Lilith vanish he thrashed more violently. Groaning as he struggled to break free.

"LILITH HURRY!" Maya groaned under the stress of trying to imprison the man

Lilith who was in her own dimension as she phase walked straight toward the man. She could see Maya buckling under the strain of holding him so she kicked into high gear and dashed forward.

"I need to time it just right..." The man said to himself

Maya was about to break the hold when Lilith rushed by her insanely quick. She leapt into the air planning on colliding full force into the helpless man and obliterating him completely. Lilith had every intention to kill him if he was holding that little girl hostage so she wasn't about to hold back. Lilith was just a few feet away and It seemed she had him right where she wanted him until...

"ARGH!" The man shouted from inside the bubble.

With one strong outward thrust of his entire body the man broke Maya's hold over him. With Lilith still about to strike him he quickly put up his hammer between the two of them using it as a shield. Lilith's hand struck the head of the hammer and it detonated in a wave of fire and metal. Maya was thrown off her feet while Lilith sent the mysterious stranger soaring into the nearby rock formation. His entire body whipped against the hard stone and he fell to the ground face down in the dirt. Lilith brought Maya to her feet and together they approached the downed man.

"Uggggh..." The man rose to his feet clutching his aching head only to be met with the end of a pistol.

"Don't move! Who are you and why did you attack us?" Lilith interrogated

"I didn't attack you! You attacked US!" The man roared back

"Us?" The two Sirens looked at each other in confusion expecting there to be another attacker

"BORIS!"

Maya and Lilith looked back to see the same crying girl running with her arms spread wide apart. She ran right past the two women and into the leg of the man.

"Stop hurting Boris! He's my friend!" She scolded

"Friend?" Lilith asked lowering the revolver

The man picked up the little girl and sat her on his shoulder which stopped her crying. Upon closer inspection and in clearer light Lilith and Maya were both stunned by what they saw. on the child's arm were the same tattoo's as theirs. The tattoos of a Siren...

**Sorry for the wait for a new chapter but this was supposed to be one of the more exciting chapters so I tried my best to make it sound fluent and paint a solid picture. Hopefully I did just that but if not I'll definitely be willing to edit it. That is of course if I can get some reviews on it ;)**

**Sincerely**

_**~RaizerHayato, Purveyor of the Fine Arts**_


End file.
